Ayaponzu*
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Yache (やちぇ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = あやぽんず＊ |officialromajiname = ayaponzu＊ |officialnameinfo = |aka = Ayaponz |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = |birthref = Her blog profile |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTchannel = UCvp05KhK2ShzaA54CKuE0ow |NNDuserpage = 3397443 |mylist1 = 22839343 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co546184 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Matsushita, yu-k@}} |MyC2mFdwwWQ}} Ayaponzu＊ (あやぽんず＊) is an with a voice that is solid and energetic. As seen in her "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" , she can sing in a high, cute and clear voice, but also sings equally good with a more steady, deeper mid-range voice. She might also change her voice slightly during covers. She is very prominent for being good at rolling her R's, giving her the nickname " Princess" (巻き舌プリンセス). Ayaponzu＊ started uploading on Nico Nico Douga in late 2010, with a cover of "1925" , which gained 21K views, and her most popular cover is of "Kisaragi Attention" with over 263K views and 6K Mylists as of January 2018. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # Germination (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 02, 2015) # (Released on December 23, 2015) # chocolate pop* with Ayaponzu＊ (Released on December 31, 2015) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) # (Released April 30, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.12.28) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.22) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.02.28) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Emukun (2011.03.22) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (It's a Liar's World) (2011.06.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.10) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.08.31) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (Rubbish Girl) (2011.10.10) # "Hello,Worker" (2011.11.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ali, yu-k@, Nata, Shuiro and Matsushita (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.19) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After School) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Machi, Yuuame, Matsushita, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu and eclair (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" (2011.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.12.29) # "Rin-chan Nau" feat. Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "te-yut-te" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.01.11) (Private) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2012.01.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.25) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and yu-k@ (2012.03.09) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu and Shairu (2012.03.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.28) # "Mushroom Mother" (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Koi no Orchestra" (Nazo no Kanojo X OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" (Medaka Box ED) (2012.06.09) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.05) # "too Cute!" -Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) # "too Cute!" -No Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) (Community only) # "Dreamer" (TARI TARI OP) (2012.09.08) # "Unite" (Accel World ED) (2012.09.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Bronze Arm Drive (2012.11.16) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) feat. Ali, Ayaponzu＊, Meeko, and show you (2013.02.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.02.28) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Yuikonnu (2013.03.30) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.04) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.20) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.06.29) # "Otsukimi Rehearsal" (2013.07.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.12) # "Sing a Song" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Nayugorou, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Wataame, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.29) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (2013.10.18) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ikasan, Hiiragi Yuka, Au and Sana (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.12) # "Children Record" (2014.01.11) # "Notebook" (2014.01.21) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Yuikonnu (2014.02.22) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Yuaru, Ayaponzu＊ and Maruguri (2014.03.11) # "Setsuna Trip" (2014.03.22) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2014.04.10) # "daze" (2014.04.15) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali and Vivienne (204.04.18) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (2014.12.14) # "Monsters Mask" feat. Yuikonnu and Ayaponzu＊ (2014.12.22) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (2015.04.02) # "Houkago Kakumei" (2015.04.20) # "Mahou" (2015.04.42) # "Shangri-La Shower" (Love Live! song) feat. Ayaponzu＊, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2015.05.16) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Yuikonnu and Ayaponzu＊ (2015.10.26) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2015.11.10) # "39" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Nanahira, Hiiragi Yuka, and Yuikonnu (2015.12.11) # "Sunny Day Song" (Love Live! Movie Insert Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu* and Lon (2016.01.10) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.17) # "Angelic Angel" (Love Live!) feat. Ayaponzu*, *nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2016.02.05) # "Atashi Ponkotsu Android" (I the Useless Android) feat. Matsushita, eclair, Yucchan, Ayaponzu*, Ninafrom (2016.02.21) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "M other" (Touhou PV) (2016.03.11) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.26) # "Moratorium" (Original with ATELIERCINEMA) (2016.07.01) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Entry) (2016.08.11) # "Shiawase Egoist" (Touhou song) (2017.01.21) # "Yume no Tobira" (The Door of Dream) feat. Ayaponzu*, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu, and eclair (2017.02.19) # "ROKI" feat. Ayaponzu* and Cocolu (2018.04.08) # "Kakumei Dualism" feat. Ayaponzu* and NORISTRY (2018.07.12) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. Ajikko, Ayaponzu*, Nayugorou, NORISTRY, Mary, moldio, and Yuikonnu (2019.04.30) }} Discography For Flowery Girls albums see here For Symphonic Girls albums see here |track1title = Jinsei Reset Button |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Garakuta Shoujo |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Junjou Skirt |track5info = -Acoustic ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = Swi |track6title = Hitorinbo Envy |track6lyricist = |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = koyori |track7title = Kakushigoto |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = Mafumafu |track8title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track8info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Haiboku no Shounen |track10lyricist = |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu }} |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = Last Note. |track2title = Route Sphere |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Last Note. |track2arranger = Last Note. |track3title = Suki Suki Zecchoushou |track3lyricist = |track3composer = koyori |track3arranger = koyori |track4title = World Lampshade |track4lyricist = |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = buzzG |track5title = SECRET DVD |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = MikitoP |track6title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = MikitoP |track8title = Yoru mo Sugara Kimi Omou |track8lyricist = |track8composer = TOKOTOKO |track8arranger = TOKOTOKO |track9title = Super Nuko World |track9info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = Mafumafu |track10title = Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = Mafumafu }} |track1title = good morning! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = sano kamome |track1arranger = |track2title = fortississimo!!! |track2lyricist = |track2composer = sano kamome |track2arranger = |track3title = ; what about semicolon |track3lyricist = |track3composer = TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN-FUND |track3arranger = |track4title = Pragurite |track4info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kami Hikouki |track5info = (Ayaponzu＊, Vivienne) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtsuP |track5arranger = |track6title = Kokoro Reflection |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LASTorder |track6arranger = |track7title = Mahou |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Nabuna |track7arranger = |track8title =Mahoutsukai wa Kataritai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Shiina Mota |track8arranger = |track9title =Rashisa-chi! |track9info = (Ayaponzu＊, Nanahira) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Yashikin |track9arranger = }} |track1title = Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai! |track1info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track2info = (Yuikonnu) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Handmade Mirai |track3info = (Ayaponzu＊) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Happy Halloween |track4info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Heart no Atoaji |track5info = (Yuikonnu) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Shuiro no Sunahama |track6info = (Ayaponzu＊) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Rojiura Neko no Shoutai |track7info = (Yuikonnu) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Okochama Sensou |track8info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Yakubyougami |track9info = (Ayaponzu＊) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Kimi to Watashi no Hitorigoto |track10info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery |AyaponzuHimitsu.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Himitsu no Houkago" Illust. by Kou |AyaponzuMaji.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Maji LOVE 1000%" |AyaponzuMatryoshka.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Matryoshka" |ayaponzuohana.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in the band cover of "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" |Pon sing a song 37830318.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |Ayaponzu teyutte.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in her currently private sing & dance cover of "te-yut-te" |Ayapon twit bg.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in her twitter background |Flowery girls ayapon.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in Flowery Girls |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|From left to right: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne and EVO+ as seen in their cover of "Kimi ga Iru" |SGF Ayaponzu.png|Ayaponzu* as seen in Symphonic Girls Festa }} Trivia * She likes milk tea, AKB Mayuyu, Coffee, Lives, Walking and turtles, and dislikes rain and bugs. * She claims to have a nose fetish. * She's happy, while eating. * Fans have noted a voice similarity between her and Virtual Youtuber Tanaka HimeTanaka Hime's Twitter External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community Category:Symphonic Girls